the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Rolnik
“Prosperity is won through peace, but do not allow others to bully you into believing false philosophies. Sometimes, even the farmer must take up his sword.” - Rolnik Rolnik is the God of Mind and Spirit, and the chief deity of the Southarian Empire. Having eventually earned deity status through his mortal deeds, Rolnik is viewed as a faith healer and a voice of compassion in dark and trying times. He resides in no single place, instead wandering around Sapphiria and healing the broken-willed through herbal medicine, spirit magic and sagely advice. History Way of the Wind Old Polish wise tales spoke of a mysterious man who would often dwell in lonely, windswept valleys. Many believed him to be a gypsy of some sort, who wandered from place to place but never strayed far from Poland. Such sightings included places around rural Germany, East Britain and the south of Spain. It was said that only those who have lost purpose in their life would seek him out, believing that the man has mystical powers able to reinvigorate the spirit and help the lost find purpose again. Perhaps the tales were true; those who left the company of the gypsy left feeling complete, and whole again. Though, it was not because of the gypsy’s power, but the potential he had unlocked in each and every person who came to visit him. Of course, there was always those who would try to abuse this gift. The gypsy was very much a pacifist and tried his best to stay out of conflict, but there would always come those who tested even a saint’s patience. Unsavory characters happened upon the gypsy’s encampment from time to time. They would hassle him: destroying his belongings, verbal harassment and the like. In truth, the gypsy was blind; bandages were wrapped around his eyes, once a vibrant green, now were milky white. Though his lack of sight wasn’t so simple. He could see more than he had ever needed to. The gypsy viewed the world through aura; just a glance was all it took to judge a person’s intentions. Even as the scoundrels ransacked his dwelling, he simply would not act. The gypsy had made peace with himself long ago; he cared not for material possessions, as he would simply get more. He did not fear death, either. More or less, it was a simple transitionary period between one world and the next. None of his assailants ever dare attack him, however. His stoic facade and inaction was often enough to scare off even the most determined. The Light and the Dark The gypsy foresaw the coming of the end times, for even the future was not beyond his vision. In certain circumstances, he could see future events, should they be dire enough. This event was indeed dire; there was a war coming between the forces of light and darkness, and the world would be forever changed by it. For once in his life, the wandering gypsy knew that he had to take action. For all the places he moved, he warned the people. He warned those who would come to visit him. He warned everyone he knew, that there was a great catastrophe on the horizon and that they should prepare for it. They should love one another and embrace and live their lives as much as possible. Of course, the gypsy could only see the conflict, but not the details. He knew nothing about how the war of light and dark would transpire. Forces of good and evil clashed, with the whole world as witness to the bloodiest war that humanity had ever seen before. In the aftermath, the world was forever changed. Perhaps, the gypsy’s actions had led to love and unity in the waning hours. Certainly, those who survived were thankful for their lives, but there was more to the story than that. The victor of light shaped as she could, hoping to make peace where there was none. In these trying times, the gypsy stepped forth to offer his sagely advice. Though there existed beings from beyond time, the gypsy could see into mind and spirit; there was a great wound in the world, and it was nothing that could be healed alone. Brave New World Rolnik would eventually become seen as a deity of sorts, though he felt himself unworthy of any such titles or deeds. Whether or not he deserved this role was left unknown; none would question it, as it was by the Goddess’ orders that he be given the position he now holds. Even so, Rolnik resumes his duties as the wandering gypsy. He remains upon Sapphiria and drifts from city to city, healing broken minds and sullied spirits. Maybe it wasn’t humanity’s place to understand the gypsy’s reason for being; only that his mystic healing was appreciated, and sure to revive even the most tainted of souls. Appearance Rolnik appears as a man of somewhat average build, with pale, wrinkly skin. His cheeks are gaunt, depressed slightly inward. His attire is not too dissimilar from that of a monk; a basic, gray tunic hugs his torso, fastened with a twine belt that has a water gourd hanging from it. A blue, hooded robe is worn over top, which reaches down just above his knees. Bandages are wrapped around his forearms and hands, with visible scars on his fingers, possibly from assailants that he refused to retaliate against. Bandages cover his face from the cheeks up. If one were to see his eyes, they would notice that they are a milky white, as he is physically blind. A satchel is fastened around his torso by a fairly thick rope; it is likely that he carries herbal remedies in this. He always keeps a walking staff on him; though he has some degree of sight through his mind’s eye, it helps little with figuring out the terrain ahead of him. Personality Rolnik is a compassionate man who is able to see into the soul of a human. He empathizes with those who have went through strife or turmoil, and knows that life rarely ever goes how one wants it. To that end, Rolnik will help anyone and everyone who comes to him. He never gives out his help without asking, as he believes it would rude to assist without offering first. He is also incredibly humble; though he had accepted godhood, he did so only with the stipulation that he would be able to continue his aimless ventures. Rolnik does not see himself worthy of the title of god, as he is simply doing what any good-hearted human being would do. He is also a pacifist, and will avoid combat if he is able to. That said, there are specific situations where Rolnik will act, though they are few and far between. As he does not fear death, he would be unlikely to be moved to action if threatened. Were any of disciples or followers in danger, however, might be another matter entirely. Abilities As Rolnik is best known for his works of healing and mending, he specializes in curatives and restoration spells. As he is not a true god, he is forced to expend a large amount of energy to use spirit magic, often resulting in him becoming exhausted after extended use. If the injury isn't bad enough, Rolnik prefers to use herbal and natural remedies to heal the sick, and teaching his special recipes to them so they may offer the same kindness to others. Rolnik is good at speaking to and reading people, able to detect emotional changes and moods based on nothing but a few spoken words. Rolnik is mostly a pacifist, but is quite proficient with his bo-staff, should the need arise. Relationships Sapphirian Rumor has it that Rolnik only attained his status as a god thanks to Sapphirian; the wizened old monk was given immortality, but not everyone believes that his promotion is deserved. Rolnik appreciates a close relationship with the goddess, often advising her on matters of the heart and public relations. Rolnik doesn't make his appearances in the Imperial Capital very often, but he is always welcomed whenever he does show up.Category:Sapphirian Pantheon Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Characters Category:Native